


Aliens In The Shire

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Vocaloid, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: It begins in a morning when an alien spaceship crashed in The Shire...(Set in LOTR Universe where Tanjirou, his family and friends are hobbits and the Vocaloids are the aliens)





	Aliens In The Shire

Today was a calm morning in The Shire. And the owner of Bag End, Bilbo sat on the table alone, pouring tea inside a cup.

"A good morning to have a tea" Bilbo said to himself.

Unbeknownst to Bilbo, three young hobbits, Tanjirou, Zenitsu and Inosuke were seen spying from outside the window of Bag End. Looks like a certain person who Bilbo hate so much has paid them to "retrieve" something from the elderly hobbit.

"Hey look, what's he doing?" Zenitsu said.

"I think he just drinking some tea" Tanjirou replied.

"What!? Drinking tea!?" Inosuke couldn't control his voice.

"Inosuke, hush!" Zenitsu tried to silence his friend.

As Bilbo silently sipped a cup of tea, he slowly turned his face towards the window.

And much to his shock, he saw three familiar faces on the window, yet the faces quickly disappeared.

"What the..." Bilbo's mood started to change.

Meanwhile, outside of the window, Tanjirou and friends sat on the floor, shivered in fear.

"We have been spotted, we have been spotted! " Zenitsu cried in panic.

"Okay, don't panic. Let's hope that Mr. Baggins don't see us" Tanjirou said.

"You say don't panic!?" Zenitsu's hands gripped Tanjirou's shoulders. "What about if he kills us!?"

Unfortunately, they just heard the sound of creaking door.

"Oh no..." Tanjirou muttered.

As Bilbo exited his house, he checked the surroundings to see if they were hiding from him. But unfortunately, they have already gone, much to his chagrin.

"Damn it, they ran away" Bilbo sighed.

...

Tanjirou, Zenitsu and Inosuke couldn't ran any further anymore, their faces were looking very tired. Luckily they didn't got chased by Bilbo.

"I think it's not a good idea to peek from the window" Zenitsu pouted.

"Monjirou, i'm hungry" Inosuke's stomach growled in hunger.

"But you have already eat one hour ago" Tanjirou said.

Soon, they noticed an elderly man and an elf walked in front of them. The man wore a grey cloak and hat, carrying a long wooden staff with him while the elf was holding an archer's bow.

The old man and the elf was none other than Gandalf and Legolas.

"Good morning, young men" Gandalf greeted the teenagers.

"Good morning, mister" Tanjirou greeted back.

"Hey old man, did you have some food? I'm hungry" Inosuke asked the old man.

"Inosuke, it's rude to ask like that!" Tanjirou scolded.

"Wait, wait, i think i got some breads in my bag" Legolas then pulled out a bread before gave it to Inosuke.

"What are you doing in here, mister?" Zenitsu was the next to ask.

"I'm here to visit my friend, his name is Bilbo Baggins"

"Bilbo Baggins!?" Tanjirou and friends were startled.

"Why?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"Oh...nothing..." Tanjirou smiled awkwardly.

"Got you!"

Out of sudden, Bilbo just appeared behind them. And his face was looking very angry.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Tanjirou and friends screamed as they quickly hid behind the man.

"Oh, Bilbo!" Gandalf greeted the elderly hobbit. "I'm just about to go to your house"

"Gandalf, you should tell those kids to stop clinging on your legs" Bilbo frowned.

"Did they have done something wrong to you?" Gandalf was curious.

"Oh, it seems like Lobelia Sackville-Baggins just sent them to steal something from me" Bilbo said with grumpy tone.

"Steal something from you?" Legolas then turned his face towards them.

"Who's Lobelion? I'm only know Aoko" Inosuke pretended to be innocent.

"Actually, i was searching for...my cat! That's all" Tanjirou lied.

"Your cat, huh?" Bilbo's eyebrows arched. "I think you cat just ran away to the empty halls of Moria"

"Can i go home now? I need to help my mom" Zenitsu tried to trick Bilbo.

"What about if i tell your parents that you want to sneak inside my house and steal my precious items?" Bilbo threatened.

"No! Please don't! My parents will punish me again!" Zenitsu quickly crawled towards Bilbo's legs.

"Then i love to see it" Bilbo mocked.

Meanwhile, as Legolas was looking at the sky, he noticed a strange huge object fell from the sky.

"What's that?" Legolas pointed his index finger towards the strange object.

All of them then looked at the falling object.

"Look! A wishing star!" Inosuke watched in excitement.

"Inosuke, i don't think that object is a wishing star" Tanjirou said.

THUMP!

The strange object then crashed on a nearby field. Large puff of smokes can be seen from there.

"Gandalf, it's crashed! Let's go there now!" Legolas quickly rushed towards the field.

"Legolas!" Gandalf then followed him from behind.

"Alright, it's time for us to set-"

Bilbo soon realized the teenagers were already gone, possibly following Gandalf and Legolas towards the crashed object's location.

"Alright, i'll deal with them later" Bilbo sighed as he walked away.

To be continued...


End file.
